In general, a therapeutic molecule which targets an enzyme (e.g., collagenase), a receptor (e.g., G protein couple receptor), or an effector (e.g., antibody) must meet two requirements. First, it must contain a template with which one or more biologically active ligands are incorporated. Second, the conformation of the template must be further modified chemically so as to augment the specificity and potency of the therapeutic molecule. Unfortunately, chemical modification typically introduces excessive degrees of freedom into the initial template, thereby decreasing the probability of the interaction between the biologically active ligand and its target.